1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices with buttons, more particularly, to an electronic device with a slim button.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as cell phones usually include a plurality of buttons. Each key/button corresponds to a switch arranged on a circuit board. A flexible metal/plastic dome may be arranged on each switch. When pressed, the dome moves downward to actuate a corresponding switch and moves back when released. For the conventional structure of such button, spaces are required to accommodate the circuit board, the dome, and the switch, which may not satisfy the requirement for a slim design of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device with a slim button that requires less space than the conventional buttons.